gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Gonzalez
Gonzalez, also spelt Gonzales, was a character in Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a minor antagonist in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (set in 1986) and as a main character in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories (set in 1984). Gonzalez was voiced by Jorge Pupo, who also voices Alberto Robina in GTA Vice City Stories. Biography Life up to 1980s At an unknown time Gonzalez and Colonel Juan Cortez became friends and allies, both gaining entry and diplomatic immunity to the United States, both settling in Vice City, with Gonzalez moving to the city first. 1984 Gonzalez becomes Cortez's right hand, although in 1984 he is shown to be stealing some of Cortez' cocaine to make a small profit for himself. He later allies himself with Victor Vance, after testing him through a game of golf, asking Victor to transport some cocaine, which was almost stolen by others looking for a profit. Gonzalez later has a number of meetings with Ricardo Diaz, who also employs Victor, who is aware of his actions behind Cortez' back. He later blackmails Gonzalez into giving him secrets about Cortez' drug shipments, as Diaz plans on becoming the city's drug baron, and in return he agrees to spare his life. Gonzalez later manages to flee the city, catching a flight from Escobar International Airport, although he is attacked by the Streetwannabe's. 1986 At some point between 1984 and 1986 Gonzalez moves back to the city alongside Cortez. The Vice City Police Department (VCPD), already aware of his former underground work, see him as a way to learn more about Cortez' operation, and are suspicious of his relations with Diaz. He later informs Ricardo Diaz of a planned drug deal between the Vance Crime Family and the Forelli Family, which is ambushed by Diaz' men. Cortez, seemingly aware of Gonzalez' treachery, begins to look into the ambushed drug deal, that he had helped to set up, and looks closely at Gonzalez. Cortez discovers his secret business relationship with Diaz, even openly suggesting to Tommy Vercetti that Diaz may have been involved in the ambushed drug deal, although he does not accuse Diaz. Cortez has the 'incompetent' Gonzalez killed by Vercetti, who had been present at the ambushed drug deal. Gonzalez was killed whilst fleeing his penthouse in Vice Point. His killing attracts the attention of the VCPD, due to Gonzalez having diplomatic immunity, although Tommy escapes. He also told Diaz to cover his own tracks because Cortez was looking into the ambushed deal. VCPD Crime Tree Record *Works for Colonel Juan Garcia Cortez in various capacities. Diplomatic immunity - part of cultural affairs division of San Domnican consulate, where Cortez in Cultural Attache. Believed Gonzalez' visa was issued as Heath and Fitness Commission. *Greedy - known to take bribes; could try bribing to find out more about Cortez' operation. *Has been seen leaving property of Diaz without Cortez. Possible weakness in organization? *More information needed on Cortez. Gonzales has problems with his weight. *Formerly very active in Vice City underworld. Now spends a lot of time at penthouse, away from Cortez. Mission appearances ;GTA Vice City * The Party * Treacherous Swine (Killed) ;GTA Vice City Stories *The Colonel's Coke *Kill Phil (post-mission pager message) *Home's on the Range (Boss) *Purple Haze (Boss) *The Exchange (Post-mission pager message) *Farewell to Arms (Boss) Gallery Gonzalez-Artwork.jpg|Concept artwork of Gonzalez for GTA Vice City Stories. Gonzalez-GTAVCS.jpg|Gonzalez in GTA Vice City Stories, circa 1984. TheColonel'sCoke-GTAVCS.jpg|Gonzalez and his goons. Gonzalez-GTAVC2.jpg|Gonzalez on his penthouse. TheParty-GTAVC4.jpg|Gonzalez, Pastor Richards, and Steve Scott on the Colonel Cortez's party. Artwork-Gonzalez-GTAVC.jpg|Gonzalez' artwork for GTA Vice City. Navigation }} pl:Gonzalez Gonzalez Gonzalez Gonzalez Category:Deceased characters Category:Mission givers Category:Antagonists Category:Gangsters Category:Gang leaders